Best Friends With The Track
by Juggal03o5
Summary: This Story is about 2 Best Friends who race together,all the time...Either Togheter or against each other.
1. The Begginning

"This Is My First Story...Please R&R"  
  
" "-Is Some one Speaking  
  
' '-Is Some on Thinking  
  
Chapter 1:The Beginning  
  
Psycho's Point Of View  
  
As I was in Dolphin Mall with Skullz,we past by the magazine stand and the new issue of Lowrider and Import Tuner was in,I Picked them up and it cost me 15 Dollars. We keep walking and we went to the Food Court i felt on my Warlocks and i ordered at Sbarro's Pizzeria While Skullz order at Kelly's Cajun Grill. I was in line,5 minutes past and i was next.  
  
"How May I take your Order?" The Guy Said in a Bored Tone.  
  
"Yea,let me get a slice of pizza and 3 garlic Breads and some Spaghetti with meatballs" I Said in a Bored Voice,mimicking the Guy.  
  
"That'll Be 12.35,sir" The Guy said giving me my receipt and my change of 65 cents I Waited for my order as Skullz Ordered. I Saw Him Flick Me off and I Flicked him back  
  
Skullz's Point of View  
  
I Saw Psycho ordering and i Flicked him off and he flicked me while waiting in line. I Was Next in line.  
  
"How May I Take your order" The Girl Asked in an Angry Tone of Voice  
  
"Let Me Get Burbon Chicken With Dirty Rice and Sweet Plantains" I Said  
  
"That'll be 10.26" The Girl Said still with an Angry Tone in her Voice  
  
"What's Wrong?" I Said in a Tone to get through her anger  
  
"The Damned manager is always Yelling at me,For No God Damned Reason" She Told Me  
  
"There's No Need for you to get mad over that problem,The More Stressed you get the less beauty you get,and you already are a Beautiful Person" I told her  
  
"Your a very Sweet Person" She Told me Smiling she opened my hand and got back my receipt and she Wrote in it and she gave me my Order and The Receipt back,I Went to the seat and i looked at the Recipt 'Stephanie 305-765-4465',I opened my container and i began to eat.  
  
Psycho's Point of View  
  
I Saw Skullz Reading A Piece of paper and then he opened his container and began to eat. I Sat in front of him with My Bottle of Faygo Black Cherry,I opened by bottle and drank some and closed it.  
  
"So What was the little piece of paper?" I asked  
  
"See That lil chick ova there?" He Pointed at the Cashier from Kelly's Cajun Grill,She Waved and Skullz Waved Back. "Thats her number" He Said  
  
"Thats Cool..." I Took a Bite out of My pizza and Chewed on it and Swallowed i took two more big bites and finished my pizza,Skullz Just Ate Some of his Rice,2 Chickens and Was Eating His Plantains and Drinking his Faygo Moon Mist. I Began to eat into my Spaghetti and Meat Balls. When I Finished Skullz had already finished his Plantains and was almost finished with his Chicken and His Rice Laid Untouched. I Began To Eat My Garlic Bread. Skullz's Bottle Of Moon Mist was nearly finished when he was done eating. I Finished eating and with all my Black Cherry Done,I got up to throw away my plate away. While Skullz Finished his Moon Mist,he got up to throw away his plate. We Kept Walking and We Entered Champs and I went and got 3 Shirts one white,one black and one pink. I went up to the Cashier.  
  
"How may i help" Said the Girl  
  
I Placed the shirts on the Counter and she Ran them through and the price showed up.  
  
"That'll Be 20 Dollars" she said  
  
I took out a 20 Dollar Bill and paid.  
  
"Tonight is the Big Race,Are you gonna be in it?" i asked Skullz as we were walking to the parking lot  
  
"Hell yea i am" Skullz Said looking at me  
  
"Well There can only be one race,you know" i told him grinning as i told him  
  
"Yea,I know" Skullz Said  
  
We got to my skyline. It was black with Whitish Grayish Flames on the side. With PsYcHo on the windows. I Got in and Skullz got in as well. I Turned it on and i reversed out and we sped home. i took red lights and stop signs and we got home and less than 10 minutes. Skullz Lives a house away from me so he just walked their. It was 7:30 and the Races weren't until 9:00. I went inside and began to take a shower. After the shower,i Got my Black and Pink Phat farms out i got my black Socks and i put it on. I Got My Wife Beater and i Put it on. I Got A pair of Jean Shorts and i put those on as well. I Tucked my Wife beater in and i Buckled my Jean Shorts and i put the belt on. I Put the Pink Shirt on and I got my Chain and i put it on. i put cologne on,Fahrenheit. I Checked my Warlocks and they were alright. i got my Car Keys,I Checked my Cell Phone,8:30. I Head to the Stretch of Open road,where its abounded,the 5 Lane highway. Everyone was their. Skullz Was there,Knight was there. Joker was also there. Jesse,Dom,Vine,Leon,Brian,Mia and Letty Were also there. I parked my car in the third lane. I Got off,Everyone Surrounded me.  
  
"Alright Who is Gonna Race Me Tonight?" I Screamed Over Everyones Screams. Many Race Their hands.  
  
Skullz Was Raising his hand.  
  
"Alright Skullz,go Get your car" I Said as he ran to get his car.  
  
I Pointed to Dom as he got his Mazda and to Jesse as he Got his Jetta.I pointed at some guy with a lotus. He Said his name was Smoke.  
  
"I could smoke you,Psycho" Smoke Said.  
  
"You Willing To Bet on that?" I Said  
  
"500 Dollars" Smoke Blurred out  
  
"Ok,Thats 500 Dollars for each person that beats you" I Said  
  
"Ok Whatever" he Got in his Car and Parked. I Had Everyone That Wasn't Racing to get out of the track area.  
  
Then I had everyone that was racing to step out of their vehicles.  
  
"Ok,i Just want to go over the rules. This is a Good Clean Race. Nos Can be used. No LANE CROSSING. Stay in your lanes." I Said.  
  
I Got back in my Car. Everyone Was Getting Ready...  
  
A/N:Thank You For Reading The Chapter. Chapter 2 will come out shortly. R&R 


	2. The Race

WUDDAP,Back With Chapter 2. R&R  
  
Chapter 2: The Race  
  
Psycho's POV  
  
Skullz,Smoke,Dom and Jesse Pressed the Pedal...All 5 of us went flying taking the turn up the hill,knowing that if we slipped for those 5 quick seconds,we will crash.We Finally got onto the track as i new it,i was in the front...as i also figgured it Smoke was last Cuz he had nothing in his car.  
  
We Passed the first three Exits and the Bridge Came up,Smoke jumps it and gets in front of Jesse,Then Infront of Dom,Then Finally next to Skullz. Smoke Beats Skullz and we take the turn down and we head back,Smoke Beats Me,and i press the nos and i pass him and i win. Everyone Stops and im the first one to get out.  
  
"You Cheating Little Bizatch!" I screamed out  
  
"Your Just Bitchy Because i almost had you,If it Wasn't for your Nos i would be getting all the glory" Smoke Said  
  
"You'll get the glory" I Said and i swung at him. I Connect and falls to the floor. He gets up and he spits and loads of blood comes out.  
  
"GET THE FUCK UP,PUSSY" I Grabbed him by the shirt and Lifted him up. I Grabbed his head and Smashed in. His head cracked open,but he still up. I threw him on his car. I got in my car and Left.  
  
"Fucken Juggalo Pussy..." Smoke Said  
  
Skullz POV  
  
"Fucken Juggalo Pussy..." Those words entered my ear like to Bullets Perching My heart. I went up to him and Slugged him 2 across his face and one under his chin.  
  
"Pussy Bitch,Thats what you get for Callin' a juggalo a pussy, Especially behind his back!"  
  
Psycho's POV  
  
Heading Home,With the Remote Control for the radio in one hand the steering wheel.Having the Bass Blasting 'Chicken Huntin'(Slaughter House Remix)' By The Insane Clown Posse,Blasting The RIDDLE BOX.  
  
"Well, I'm heading down a southern trail   
  
I'm going chicken huntin'   
  
Chopping redneck chicken necks I ain't saying nothing   
  
To the hillbilly stuck my barrel in his eye   
  
Boomshacka boomshacka hair jumps in the sky   
  
Why I never liked chicken pot pie?   
  
Or the chopped chicken on rye?   
  
Tell Mr. Billy Bob I'm a cut his neck up   
  
Slice, poke, chop chop, stab, cut   
  
What can you do with the drunken hillbilly?   
  
Cut his fucking eyes out and feed them to his Aunt Milly   
  
Willy Willy chicken neck, chicken hunting gotta love it   
  
Hit him with the twelve gauge bucket, chicken nuggets   
  
Laid out all over the grass   
  
Then his little hound dog will eat them up fast   
  
Last as long as you can my man   
  
Cause when that chicken head hits the fan, you got   
  
Blood guts fingers and toes   
  
Blood guts fingers and toes   
  
Blood guts fingers and toes   
  
Sitting front row at the chicken show so...   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Cut a motherfucking chicken up, right!   
  
Let me get a chicken sandwich with manwich   
  
I'm finna wreck on a chicken neck   
  
Chopping up Hilly and Billy Bob Billy   
  
Cause I chop motherfucking redneck silly   
  
Peeked in his yard and what did I see   
  
I seen a chicken boy fucking a sheep   
  
I say "Mister Mister, what the fuck you trying to do"   
  
Ah, Bibbity Bobbity Boo"   
  
Barrels in your mouth, bullets to your head   
  
The back of your neck's all over the shed   
  
Boomshacka boom chop chop bang   
  
I'm 2 Dope and it ain't no thang   
  
To cut a chicken, trigger's clicking   
  
Blow off his head but his feet still kicking   
  
Last as long as you can my man   
  
Cause when that chicken head hits the fan you got   
  
Blood guts fingers and toes   
  
Blood guts fingers and toes   
  
Blood guts fingers and toes   
  
Sittin front row at the chicken show so...   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Cut a motherfucking chicken up, right!   
  
Went to Kentucky, I got lucky   
  
Met this hot-collared bitch named Bucky   
  
Riding on a chicken, milking a cow   
  
Hittin switches in a drop top low ride tractor plow   
  
Redneck fella, moonshine sella   
  
Hang him by his neckbone, chicken bones   
  
Locked in the cellar, yellow belly chicken plucker   
  
You redneck fucker!   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Who's going chicken huntin'   
  
We's going chicken huntin'   
  
Cut a motherfucking chicken up, right"  
  
Changing the Track i put on,DEAD BODY MAN  
  
"Dead bodies, dead bodies all over the street   
  
Fifty-five, sixty-five bodies at least   
  
I hang with the stiffs till the break of dawn   
  
I'm always finding bodies when I'm mowing the lawn   
  
Drag them in the house, throw them in the oven   
  
Wicked clown loving that dead body gloven   
  
Tastes like chicken finger licking deep fried   
  
I ate a dead body, but don't tell, I lied   
  
I just ate my first dead body last week   
  
Still gots the finger nail caught in my teeth   
  
Before you start yelling and cursing my name   
  
Remember something's wrong with my brain, insane   
  
Second I was born, doctor threw me against the wall   
  
Kicked open the door and he whipped me down the hall   
  
I'm sliding and I'm bouncing off shit like a hockey puck   
  
And my mother's like "What the fuck?!"   
  
He said I was born of an alien race   
  
Born with a hatchet and a juggalo face   
  
But I'm not a martian, you wouldn't understand   
  
I'm just the dead body man   
  
"We got bodies, dead bodies   
  
We got fat ones, skinny ones   
  
Males, females, hermaphrodites   
  
We got somebodies, we got nobodies   
  
Bodies, bodies, bodies, woo!"   
  
Dead bodies, dead bodies in the back of my van   
  
All the little kiddies love the dead body man   
  
I drive through my neighborhood ringing my bell   
  
Some people run cause they don't like the smell   
  
Others line up just as quick as they can   
  
To try and catch a glimpse of the dead body man   
  
It's all good, if you can stand the funk, but ah   
  
Just don't look in the trunk   
  
I drive down Central kicking the bass   
  
Chilling with my freaks and I'm picked her face   
  
Maggots and bugs like to crawl on her head   
  
Cause my bitch is dead, I'd rather that instead   
  
Than a hoe you can't trust, always digging a nut   
  
A dead body bitch learns to keep her mouth shut   
  
Riding in the back is my dead body crew   
  
Only they can never think of nothing to do   
  
If you think I'm sick take a look at yourself   
  
You got dead deer heads up on your shelf   
  
On your key chain is a little baby rabbit's hand   
  
I'm just the dead body man   
  
"We also collect dead bodies"   
  
"So, if you know any dead people"   
  
"Or you yourself are planning on dying soon"   
  
"We'll be happy to come to your house"   
  
"And pay cash for it"   
  
"We appreciate good healthy stiff"   
  
"For our dinner"   
  
Woohoo!"   
  
Call me the dead body man (some one give em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (just sell em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (you can mail em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (br-bring em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (won't ya give em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (just sell em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (just mail em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (br-bring em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (you can give em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (you can sell em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (won't ya mail em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man (you can bring em to me)   
  
Call me the dead body man, call me the dead body man"  
  
Parking under the Tent,I Put the shield and the Club on,and i took down the radio and my cd book. I activate the Alarm and go inside. I go inside and my girlfriend calls me.  
  
"Hello?" I answered  
  
"Hey babe" She Said  
  
"Hey,Hun" I Said.  
  
"I Was wondering,you want to come over?" She Asked  
  
"Sure,Why not?" I Repled  
  
"Thankz Hun" She Said.  
  
I hung up and took everything back into the car and went to her house. While going to her house,I Took out Riddle Box,and Poped in Tunnel Of Love and I Put Cotton Candy On.  
  
"My name is Shaggy, but some call me Shaggy Balls   
  
Cause you can my ball sack hanging out my drawers   
  
I wear short shorts   
  
Bitches stop and stare   
  
Later on you see me parting through their cotton hair   
  
I meet a bitch, I always gotta check and ask   
  
How many corn dogs been to the cotton patch   
  
And when I fuck bitches ask what I'm trying to do   
  
My nuts is people, so I'm trying to stuff them in there too   
  
Cotton candy   
  
It wasn't made for the mouth   
  
You don't believe me?   
  
Then take a look and then south   
  
Rotten candy   
  
Is what you'll find without a doubt   
  
I stick my wang in the cotton hole and then I'm out   
  
Jump Steady, Rude Boy, and Nate the Mack   
  
They hunting cotton   
  
And Shaggy Shagg know where it's at   
  
So don't be stingy   
  
There's more than one wicked clown   
  
And, bitch, you got enough cotton here to go around   
  
Now some bitches wanna go and shave the cotton off   
  
Straight to the candy   
  
I'm with it   
  
I won't get lost   
  
That's why I bring the clippers with me   
  
They coming in handy   
  
When you fuck around with the cotton candy   
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey   
  
Cotton candy   
  
Yeah, hey hey   
  
Cotton candy don't get wet until it's in your mouth   
  
She told me   
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey   
  
Cotton candy   
  
Yeah, hey hey   
  
Cotton candy don't get wet until it's in your mouth   
  
She told me   
  
My name is J   
  
The kiddies call me jitty pants   
  
Cause I can play the flute   
  
And make my dick start to dance   
  
Like a snake   
  
I make it shake, rattle and roll   
  
And this year, my ball's made it to the Cotton Bowl   
  
Unlike Shaggy   
  
He's scared of the cotton pie   
  
I ate so much cotton candy I got pink eye   
  
I can remember the first time I had a taste   
  
She pulled her panties down   
  
And stuffed her cotton in my face   
  
I said your daddy's home   
  
She said so fucking what?   
  
I tried to take my dingaling   
  
And stick it in her butt   
  
I tried to push it in   
  
I couldn't turn it out   
  
She said   
  
Cotton candy don't get wet until it's in your mouth   
  
Oh shit, so what was I to do?   
  
Run like a bitch   
  
Or have the cotton stew?   
  
I thought for a second   
  
Then I said what the fuck   
  
I ate so much cotton   
  
That my tongue came out her butt   
  
Blullululuu bitch, I'll have another bowl   
  
My boys had to come and get me   
  
Cause I lost control   
  
On the way home, I had a new attitude   
  
I'm like hey let's go eat some more pussy dude"  
  
As The Song Finished I Parked outside,Monica's House. I Called and she came outside and opened the door. I Went up to her and kissed her and we went inside.  
  
"Wanna Do something very fun?" She Asked  
  
"Sure" I Replied. She Grabbed my hand and took me into her room. We Took off her shorts and shirt and stayed in Bra and Thing. I Took off my shirt and shoes. I took off my chain and jeans and stayed in my wifebeater and jeans and we went under her covers. She opened the drawer of her nightstand.  
  
"Ribbed or For Her Pleasure?" She Asked  
  
"What do you want?" I Replied  
  
"Ok" She Giggled. She Handed me the "For Her Pleasure" one.  
  
A/N:I Have Some Good Ideas for this chapters 3-5...Please R&R 


End file.
